Time Has Began
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley finds out about his past, and he goes on an wild adventure with someone who he can only trust
1. Present

**I got this idea from a movie! Enjoy! Another request is after this story.**

It's a nice night. There was a dog named, Dudley Puppy. He was at a party with some friends. One of his friends was named Taylor. They are both 21 years old. They don't have jobs. Dudley and Taylor were doing shots. One of their collage friends invited them to a backyard party.

"Oh my god, I'm think I'm getting drunk!" Taylor yelled.

"You still have to drive me home." Dudley said throwing a ping pong ball into a ball.

Dudley grabbed a cup, and drank it all. Soon, it was morning. Dudley was sleeping in the grass. Then something poke him up.

"Hey. Get up, my parents are coming home in 2 hours." Said a female voice.

Dudley woke up, and got up. He started helping out the girl, but then there was a honk. Dudley saw it was his dad. He got in the car.

"Why the hell are you shirtless?" His dad asked.

"Why are you wearing clothes?" Dudley asked.

They drove home and Dudley and his dad were boxing outside. Since Dudley was hung-over he wasn't that good at fighting.

"Boys! Stop it!" Yelled Peg, Dudley's mom.

Peg took Dudley away from his dad. Dudley got ready for dinner time. Their house was big and they were rich. Their family ate dinner together.

"Alright... Can I go?" Dudley asked.

"Sure... But you're grounded for a week." Peg said.

"Are you..." Dudley began.

"Yes." His father finished.

Dudley groaned and went to his room. When morning time came, Dudley went to school. His met his friend Taylor at school. Dudley was looking at this girl. They made eyes contact, but then looked away.

"Dude, make the first move." Taylor said.

"Oh come on. It's no big deal."

Dudley closed his locker and headed to his class room.


	2. Partners

Dudley and Taylor got to their class just in time as the bell rang. Collage was giving all these test now, and no one liked it. There was only one person who got A's on them. Her name is...

"Dude, there's Kitty." Taylor said tapping behind Dudley.

"Yea. So? She has like... A boyfriend."

"Not anymore. They broke up last night during the party."

"Oh really?"

"Alright class! Let's get to work!" Shouted the teacher.

The class took a ton of notes. Soon, they took a 5 minute break. Dudley and Taylor talked about the party last night. Kitty was at her desk. Her black hair covered her face as she look down at her desk. She wore a white T-shirt with a black skirt. She mostly wore shirts and skirt.

"Alright. You guys will be working with a partner on a project." Said the teacher.

"Dude, let's work together." Dudley said turning around to Taylor.

"Dudley... You won't be picking partners. I'm picking them." The teacher said.

The class got sad, and didn't want that to happened. The teacher gave everyone partners.

"And, Dudley... You'll be working with Kitty." Finished the teacher.

Taylor wink at Dudley, and Dudley rolled his eyes. Soon, collage was over for the day. (I don't know how collage works, so I'm just taking a guess). Dudley went home, and his parents asked about his day. Dudley said the same answer.

"It was good... I'll be in my room." Dudley said heading upstairs.

Dudley was on his laptop, playing a game. When the doorbell rang out of the blue. Peg went to get it. Dudley looked out his window (his window can see the front door). It was Kitty. Dudley picked up all his games and dirty clothes. He smelled himself, and he changed his clothes real fast. His bedroom door opened with Kitty and Peg.

"Hey, Kitty. Ready to start?" Dudley asked.

"Yea." Kitty said with a smile.

"Do you want to door opened or closed?" Peg asked.

"Closed mom..." Dudley said.

Peg closed the door and left the room. Kitty sat at Dudley's desk. Their project was on children that have gone missing, and why it's important to have these kinds of website.

"Dudley, look at this."

"What is it?" Dudley said going over to Kitty.

"Look, it shows what the kids look like when they've gone missing, and it finds out what they will look like now."

"Oh my god... It's that... Justin Beaver?"

"Haha it is!"

They talked, and their bond grew. They had fun with this project. But soon Kitty had to be home since her parents were going to be gone. She left, and Dudley would be at her house in 1 hour. After dinner, Dudley grabbed his thing and headed out the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" His dad asked.

"I'm going over to Kitty's house."

"For what?"

"School... Project."

"It's for school?" Peg asked.

"Yea."

"Be back before bedtime."

Dudley left the house and headed over to Kitty's house.


	3. Knowing The Truth

It's been a few weeks later. Dudley and Kitty have been working a lot on their project. But Dudley found this one picture of a child. He went over to Kitty's house, and showed it to her. It showed a little puppy. He had blue eyes, and his ears were shape a little weird.

"Dudley... I don't think this kid is you. I can see it, but I don't get it."

"Look at the shirt."

"It's black."

Dudley pulled out a black shirt. Kitty took it from him and looked at it.

"It's a similar shirt."

"Look at the right shoulder though."

Kitty looked at the picture. It had a mark on it. It was a white spot that had a letter on it. Kitty looked at the shirt she was holding. She saw what Dudley was worried about. That kid on the website that went missing at 3, was standing in front of Kitty.

"I think there's a more important question." Kitty said.

"Alright. Say it."

"Who really are those people you're living with."

They talked it out for a while. Dudley went home, and went to his room. His door was closed, and his parents were making dinner. Then, Dudley's door opened, and it was Peg. Dudley was at his desk facing his bed. He was holding the little black shirt, and Peg saw there was papers on his bed. She picked it up and gasped.

"Are you my mother?" Dudley asked with tears in his eyes.

"I know you're my son."

"Answer me... Are you my mother."

"...No, Dudley."

Peg went over to Dudley, but Dudley got out of his chair and walked away from her. Peg hugged Dudley, but Dudley didn't really hug her back. He put his hands on her hips and Peg knew what he was doing. Dudley pushed her down, and Peg started to cry.

"We wanted to tell you for so long Dudley... I'm going to get your dad, he's part of this." Peg said leaving the room.

Dudley stayed in his room. Peg went downstairs and cried softly. Dudley's dad was outside working on the car. Then, the door bell rang. Peg answered it, and there were 2 guys in black suits.

"Hello. We're from the MCD (Missing child department, IDK), and we want to asked for your son, Dudley." Said a man.

Peg closed the door fast, but the guys were faster. Dudley was on the phone with Kitty. She would be over to his house in 2 minutes. Peg and one of the guy began to fight.

"You can't have my son!" Peg yelled kicking the guy in the face.

Dudley was waiting for Kitty. His hands were shaking, and he had tears in his eyes. Glass began to break. Peg knocked one guy was hurt, but then she got shot with something. Dudley saw this from the corner. The guy looked back, and saw Dudley.

"Dude, get the kid!" Yelled one of the guy.

Dudley closed his bedroom door, and jumped out the window. The guy had a gun in his hands, and looked all around Dudley's room. Kitty was front of Dudley's house. She started to go the back way. But then, Dudley stopped running and he remember about Kitty, and ran back. By this time, Dudley's dad and on of the guys were fighting. Dudley's dad threw the guy outside, and Kitty saw this. She screamed, and then she felt a gun behind her.

"Get in the house." Said a voice.

Kitty did as she was told. Dudley saw the dead guy out back. Dudley's dad saw Dudley.

"Dudley! Get out of here! Run!"

But then, Dudley's dad got shot. Dudley couldn't believe he just watched his parents die right in front of him. He saw Kitty though. He went into the house, and a guy saw him. Dudley grabbed Kitty's hand, and ran out of the house. But then, a car pulled up next to them.

"Hurry get in."

Dudley and Kitty got in. There was girl in the car. She was another dog. She never said her name though.

"When I saw jump you have to jump. And get rid of those clothes so they won't find you." She said.

"I don't even know you! What the hell is going on?" Dudley said.

"I work with your dad. You're a child that's important to everyone. Only 4 people know who you really are. 2 of which, are dead."

"Alright so... Just call the freaking police." Kitty said.

"Can't do that. You have to jump. It's a long jump, but get to a hotel, and call me when you get a hotel."

The lady gave Dudley her number. After a few seconds, Dudley and Kitty jumped out of the car. They fell down a hill, and into a pond. Dudley, knowing Kitty was cat, thought she couldn't swim. But Kitty could swim after all. They got out of the pond, and stopped for a moment.

"We have to take you home." Dudley said.

"No, those people might still be there."

"I can't let you get hurt... Everyone around me is dying... I can't let that happen to you."

"I'm still not going."

Dudley rolled his eyes, and they came out of the woods. They were wet, and cold. Kitty took something out of her shoe. It was a credit card. They came to a hotel, and checked in.


End file.
